


Evolution Of A Synthetic Man

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Vision Week 2018 one-shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Sweet Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Vision reflects on himself, and the path his growth has taken him, including the discovery of his emotions, and how he formed his own moral code.Written for Vision Week, Day 5. Prompt: Evolve.





	Evolution Of A Synthetic Man

Vision was evolving.

He had been evolving from the moment of his birth.

Defying expectations, becoming more than anyone ever thought he would be.

In particular, his emotions were evolving, his sense of himself. What he cared for. His own special set of morals and values. These were things that came to someone gradually.

Vision discovered regret after his brief scuffle with Thor.

He discovered annoyance at Wanda Maximoff's early inability to properly see him.

Grief, too, was something that Wanda had helped him discover. He had felt it through the Mind Stone while rescuing her from the crumbling Sokovia.  
\--

When Sam Wilson moved into the Avenger's compound, Vision soon began to develop a sense of humour.

He had thought it quite funny when a trap of Sam's hurled a pie into Captain Roger's face.

When the same trap inadvertently went off on Natasha, Vision learned fear. He'd hid in a closet with Wanda while Nat hunted Sam and Captain Rogers tried to stop her. That incident, forced into such close quarters with someone, had helped Vision develop a sense of his own personal space, and a few other things he could not define at the time.  
\--

As painful as it was, the Avenger's Civil War had aided greatly in Vision's evolution.

He had discovered his strong protective instincts when Wanda's safety was threatened.

He discovered betrayal when Wanda turned her powers on him, even though, on some level, he understood why she had done what she did. And while Vision may have felt betrayed, he wasn't angry with her. He had never been angry, not yet.

That came later, after the war. When he saw Wanda Maximoff in the raft. Saw what was happening to her.

Then, anger burned like a raging fire in Vision's chest, and he felt a new form of grief, on his own terms. Grief, and guilt, for his role in what had happened, and what was still happening now.

Vision had developed his own ideas of what was right and wrong, and this felt so wrong. So very wrong. Things needed to be put right.

And so, Vision was driven to his first act of rebellion: Sneaking The Raft's security codes to Captain Rogers.

A short while after the escape, when Vision received a message that Wanda wanted to see him.

He had been confused- another new emotion. Why would she want to see him, after what he had helped cause?

But when he saw her, Wanda was not angry. Instead, she thanked him, and hugged him, and smiled the most wonderful little smile. Vision felt a strange, tingly feeling around his synthetic heart.

In time, he discovered that this feeling was love. Once Vision had discovered love, it was like being born all over again. A brand new person bursting to life.

Vision was no longer evolving.

Vision had evolved.


End file.
